


Second Place

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Character, Charles is also a dick, Charles is the swim coach, Erik is the diving coach, M/M, Scott is trans, Swim Team, mentions of a car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes in second place during the district finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual conversation I heard a coach having with a swimmer while I was lifeguarding at a meet.

“In second place, with a time of 43.58, Scott Summers of North Salem High!”

 

“I’m disappointed in you Scott,” Charles said, once Scott had come down from the podium. “You could have done better.”

“I know I just-”

“You’re the record holder in this event, yet you still let Pietro beat you.”

“His time was .01 seconds faster than mine. That’s barely anything.”

“Enough to put you in second place.” 

“Coach-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Scott. Go shower, the meet is over we need to get ready to leave.”

Scott deflated. “Yes Coach.”

 

Scott was getting out of the shower when Alex cornered him. “Are you okay?” He asked. “You seemed really upset when you left the deck.”

Scott shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I just didn’t place as well as I’d hoped I would.”

“Scott you placed second in every single one of your events,” Alex said. “That’s _really_  good.”

“It’s not first.”

“You don’t need to get first every time.”

“I know, it’s just… my last event... Charles wasn’t happy that I placed below Pietro. Especially since I made the record for it last year.”

Alex scowled. “Fuck him, no seriously Scott fuck him. He doesn’t get to treat you like shit just because he’s got a problem with Coach Lehnsherr.”

Scott sighed. “I still feel like I could have done better.”

“Maybe,” Alex said, “Maybe today was a bad day. Even if it was you still placed second in all your events and you’re going to be swimming those events during regionals next weekend so you still have a chance to go for gold.”

That got Scott to smile a bit. “Thank you Alex.”

“Sure thing. I’ll let you finish getting changed.”

Scott nodded and Alex slipped out of the locker room.

 

“Alex told me what Charles said,” Warren said when he and Scott were curled up in their hotel room that night.

Scott sighed. “It’s not a big deal.”

Warren huffed, but he didn’t push it. It was pointless to argue with Scott when he got like this. Instead he asked, “What is his problem with Coach Lehnsherr’s family anyways? Do you know.”

“Erik- Coach Lehnsherr was the other driver in the car accident that put Charles in a wheelchair.”

“Okay but why take it out on you and Coach Lehnsherr’s kids? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t know. All I do know was that Charles had been projected to return to swim in the Olympics a second time and the accident put an end to that. Coach Lehnsherr on the other hand, _did_  go on to compete in the Olympics a second time.”

“Ouch. That had to feel like a smack in the face.”

Scott nodded and rolled over so that he could curl into Warren’s chest.

Warren wrapped his arms around Scott in return. “Well, regardless of what happened when Charles was younger. He shouldn’t have treated you the way he did. All the rest of us are very proud of you for placing as highly as you did.”

Scott smiled. “It does feel good, and at least Pietro didn’t break my record.”

“That is very true,” Warren said. “I’m going to kiss you know, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Scott replied.

Warren smiled, and leaned down to kiss Scott on the forehead.

“Love you,” Scott murmured.

“I love you too, Scott.”


End file.
